


Apologetic

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Apologies, Awkwardness, Claws, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Past Abuse, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the carriage one night, Vedran asked to kiss her, and, heart leaping, Ardith agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologetic

In the carriage one night, Vedran asked to kiss her, and, heart leaping, Ardith agreed. They had few enough chances to be alone. It soon turned into more than just kisses, their hands shyly venturing to explore one another's bodies - over their elaborate clothing, but still. Ardith's claws teased lightly at the nape of his neck, just above his collar, and he shivered, going tense. "Sorry," he said, and drew back.

"No, I'm sorry," she began, but he shook his head, and took her hand to reassure her.

"It's not you. We still have more to talk about, I guess..."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
